Thieves of Hearts and Shiny Objects
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: YoukoxOC, KuronuexOC When Youko decides to test out a new plant, the famous thieves get more than they bargained for. Mainly becuase it leads them to two demons who perfectly describe femme fatale. Romance and Chaos ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Thieves of hearts and shiny objects**

**_Woot! A past Youko and Kuronue x OCs! Celebrate and rejoice!_**

A peaceful Makai glade was the ideal spot to spend an afternoon. Of course, finding a peaceful glade was a task, but Kari and Kokuei had their ways. They'd find one, and they'd keep it quiet. Such was their great skill and calling in life.

"Kari, can we stop now?" asked a 6 foot darkness demon who had a bit of mysterious ancestry on one side.

"Not yet, Kokuei. But do you see that clearing up ahead?"

This came from a 6"10 cat demon with silver cat ears and long hair.

"Yes, Kari, I see it…Now what about it?"

"That's where we'll stop."

They arrived there soon enough. It looked like any other glade. But that was because they'd just arrived.

* * *

Kuronue groaned as they kept walking. "Youko, where are we going?" 

"No idea. We're following my plants-"

"Your plants? We're following a couple of plants? Why?"

"If you'll shut up, I'll explain."

Kuronue shut his mouth and listened.

"That's better. Now. These are Unmei flowers. Does that mean anything?"

"It's the Destiny flower? So what about it? Pretty name…"

"Kuronue, remember when I asked for a couple drops of your blood?"

"Yeah- wait! You gave it to a plant?"

"Yes. Now the plants will lead us to our destinies. In theory."

"In theory?"

"Yes. Its never been tested before."

"Do, far all we know, they could be leading us right to our deaths?"

"Could be. But it's worth a try."

"Youko-"

"Shush! I hear somebody up ahead.

Even the Unmei flowers had stopped and were listening as well. Or they stopped for a moment then started back up again. They was heading right for the sound.

"I'm guessing we're following them?"

"You guessed right, Kuronue…Come on."

They followed the flowers until they stopped right in front of a clearing. Pushing aside a few leaves, both demons looked inside the clearing to see what the flowers wanted them to.

More than a surprise. A shock.

* * *

Kari had a ball of silver string in one hand and her staff in the other. 

"Kokuei, will you do the honors?"

"Sure…"

Kokuei stands up off the ground and dusts herself off and accepts the staff, and positioned herself carefully in the center of the clearing. When Kari approved the positioning of her friend, she turned her attention to the silver ball of string.

"Alright…time to get to work…"

She flings the ball over a tree branch on the other side of the clearing, and then pulls the ball back. Being sure to loop the ball around the staff, Kari tosses it onto the next tree branch. She continues doing this until a nice many-pointed star shape appears above them, pulled to the ground by the staff. Next, Kari climbs one of the trees. This time it formed a pentagon with no ground connection at all, though it looped around the first set several times.

Kari drops down to the ground and dusts herself off, rubbing little scuffmarks from her cheeks to reveal streaks the same color as her eyes, amethyst.

"Ready for the last part?"

"Honestly, Kari, Why do we have to go through so much trouble just to set up camp?"

"Because. We're in the Makai. It's a harsh place. Who knows who could sneak up on us while we're sleeping…"

"Kari…I've found your problem."

"And what's that?"

"You're paranoid."

"Ah ha…very funny. Are you ready or not?"

"Of course I'm ready…"

Kari tosses the ball from hand to hand for a few moments, and then wraps it around a tree trunk. She comes back, and wraps it around the staff, and goes on doing this until there is an entire glistening web that makes a dome over the entire clearing.

"Alright, Kokuei…hand me the staff."

Gladly, Kokuei hands over the staff. Wit hall the pressure from all sides it was hard to keep straight. Yet that was the secret.

Taking the staff carefully, Kari mutters a few words, unintelligible to even her friend, and rams the staff into the earth. It stays, holding the entire construction in place. Within a few seconds the entire web disappears, and Kari, with a happy smile, settles down onto the ground, and falls asleep instantly. Kokuei does the same.

Neither noticed the watchful demons outside of the clearing.

* * *

"What was that? All that work and then it just disappears…and she feels happy about it" 

"Shh…Kuronue…Something must have gone wrong with her spell, and she hasn't noticed. Come on."

"Come on what? What are we going to do?"

"What do you think? The Unmei flower led us here…so this is where we're supposed to be. But first we're going to let the flowers in."

"You don't have to. While you were- I mean we were- watching the girl, they snuck in…look."

Sitting on each of two sleeping girls was a flower. The originally white flowers had changed colors. A silver one on the cat demon, and a black one on the other demon.

"Alright…that's pretty obvious…the question now is…how do we get them out of here?"

"Simple…we simply put a little bit of sleeping powder on them and they will be unconscious long enough for us to get them back to our hideout."

"What then?"

"Who knows."

"Okay then, Mr. These-are-my-flowers-and-we-do-what-they-say. Lead the way,"

The silver fox demon growled slightly but walked forward, only to run into something restricting and cool like steel, yet light as a feather.

The cat inside jumped up and looked around. Noticing the kitsune demon she kicked her friend gently while she pulled out another ball of string, steel grey this time. She throws it neatly so it sails right past Youko, ricochets off a tree and swings around the kitsune several times, locking his arms in place.

"Kokuei! Wake up…"

In the meantime, Kuronue was chuckling. Youko had gotten himself captured by a girl.

* * *

Kari glared at the kitsune who'd been trying to sneak into their camp. "Who are you and I know your not alone…no one travels alone unless they are a fool or suicidal. You don't look like either." 

The kitsune's mouth was open, but it wasn't making any sound.

Kokuei, who was awake now, chuckled.

"What's the matter? -" Kokuei started

"-Cat got your tongue?" Kari finished.

The two were wearing identical smirks. That would have been enough to make any lower class demon tremble. Not foreboding, but still chilling how such opposites could be so much alike.

"Perhaps we'd better let down the web…"

"True."

Kari walks over and picks up the staff and whispers "Finite."

The web glowed painfully back into vision, shining a bright silver, then dissolved into little dots of silver which reappeared in Kari's hand, as a silver ball of thread.

Kokuei meanwhile was pushing the stunned kitsune into the clearing. Kari pushed him down to the ground. After all, the only thing bound were his arms to his sides.

"Now who are you and what were you doing trying to sneak into our camp?"

Neither girl had noticed the flowers that had wrapped themselves around their legs.

Kokuei knew that it was best to leave her to her interrogations…she'd look for the fox's companion.

Pulling the shadows around her, Kokuei snuck in toward the woods. She sensed a demonic presence and headed that way. Yup. She'd found him. He was peeking through a bush at the clearing, chuckling at his friend's predicament.

"You'll be joining him." She said dramatically from the shadows. Perhaps overdramatically…

The demon turned around in shock. She chuckled before she could stop herself. He couldn't see her for the shadows bent to her will, and hid her.

However that didn't keep him from locating her by sound. He tackled her and she fell to the ground him on top of her. Her control on the shadows slipped and she faded into vision.

The demon stared at her for a few moments, and Kokuei, who had long since recovered from staring at him, flipped him off and held a dagger to his throat.

"Get up and walk…"

No other words were necessary.

The demon got up and walked in front of her, though she kept her dagger pressed slightly against his back. That was when she noticed the bat wings and the hat without a top.

**Okay…oh he must be a bat demon…but…a bat demon traveling with a silver kitsune? Oh crap…wait. Is this good or bad?**

She gasped as she realized who these males were.

The demon in front of her chuckled. "Finally figured it out, huh?"

"Shut up and keep walking…" She said annoyed. She wasn't going to let this knowledge change their plan…though she'd have to tell Kari the first chance she got.

* * *

The demon shrugged and did as he was told. He could probably get away if he wanted to, but best to go along with it. She knew it too, he knew. Ah well he'd humor her. Especially because that flower of Youko's was wrapped around her leg. The black one. Since he highly doubted that Youko's was black, he assumed that was his flower. Something about this girl held an attraction of its own. She had managed to sneak behind him without him even noticing. Not many can say that. 

Youko was still on the ground refusing to answer any of the questions the cat was asking. Mainly who was he and what was he doing in her camp.

One time he'd come back with a witty remark…something along the lines of 'You dragged me in here remember?' The string around him had tightened slightly. He decided either answer correctly, or don't answer.

"Who are **YOU**!"? She said irritated. He could tell she was irritated easily not only the tone in her voice, but the way she was pacing around him and when she wasn't pacing, her tail swished back and forth, and her left ear twitched, like she had an itch.

He would scratch it, but she wouldn't take too kindly that, and he was a bit tied up at the moment. He admired her patience and that she hadn't resorted to threatening him yet.

The interrogation was interrupted when Kuronue walked out of the forest. The Cat's staff was up in a second, but it was then no longer a staff. It was a katana. But before she could say a thing, Kokuei poked her head out from behind Kuronue. "Um…do you think you could tie him up and come over here? We need to talk."

The cat looks at her friend strangely but pulls out another ball of steel colored thread and tossed it at Kuronue, who was soon tied up just like Youko. Leaving them back-to-back the cat leaves to talk to her friend.

"Kuronue…how'd you get caught too?"

"I don't know…but the dark beauty knows who we are."

"Ah…I bet that's what she's telling the cat…."

"Nah…you think?"

"Yes I do. And right now, I have an idea on how to get us out of here. I can't get my claws under this thread…but I might be able to get them under yours…especially if you extend your wings at the same time. "

"Ouch…that hurts…" He said as he started to do as he was told. Kuronue was freed quickly enough. The thread was made of an organic material, so it wasn't that hard for Youko to break through

"I know…but now you can free me, and we'll get those girls and get out of here."

"You are still intent on getting those two?" Kuronue asked as he cut Youko's bonds, though carefully, so they both looked like they were still tied.

"Even more now… She's infuriated with me, but that's even better."

Their conversation was interrupted by a shocked, almost scared, yell.

"THEY'RE **WHO!**"

Both male demons chuckled.

"This'll be good…" Youko said as he handed Kuronue a small bag of a soft blue powder.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kari managed to regain composure before she went back out to face the two legendary thieves. The only two with a reputation that exceeded their own. 

Kari stood to one side of the silver kitsune, while Kokuei stood next to the bat demon, Kuronue.

Kokuei asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Do we let them go?"

Both of the males nodded vigorously, causing both girls to shake their heads and say at the same time:

"No."

"So what now then?" Kari asked.

"Who knows…I say we leave them here and find another clearing…"

"I concur…"

Youko knew this would mess around with his plans and thought fast. "Can you at least let us know who you are?"

The girls glanced at each other. "Fine." Kari conceded.

"Full names?" Kokuei asked gloomily.

"Yes…"

Kokuei sighed.

"Fine…Kokuei Shitenshi."

"Kari Tsukiko"

"Ah! You said full names!"

"Dang… Hikari Tsukiko"

"Nice to meet you both." Youko said as he popped up and sprinkled a bit of blue powder on top of her head, while Kuronue did the same to the other.

"What was…that…?" Kari asks as she falls into a deep sleep that would last for a while.

* * *

**_Wheee...so...lets see how this turns out..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Kari came conscious in a strange room. Room, not a cell.

"What…happened? Why do I have such a headache?"

"Well, that's what happens when you fight against the effects of sleeping powder."

Kari must have jumped at least 8 feet in the air. She looked over at the door of the room o see a familiar looking silver kitsune leaning against the door. Where had she seen him before?

The memory of what happened in the glade came rushing back. Kari started to her feet but her spinning head made her decide that sitting was better.

"Where's Kokuei?"

"The Dark girl? In another room…"

"If you've done anything to my friend, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? I'm in charge here, and what I say goes."

"It'll take a lot more than words to convince me of that, I assure you."

"Well good thing I have more than words isn't it? And I assure you, I will use them."

Kari growled softly. It was a quiet growl, but a growl all the same. A growl that seemed to give the wrong expression to the kitsune.

"Well that was a bit disappointing…I expected a bit more fight from you."

The victorious smirk on his face made Kari want to whack him- hard. Hard enough to knock that grin off his face.

"What makes you think I don't have any fight left?"

However, since she lacked the ability to knock the smirk of his face physically, she'd have to do with watching the smirk disappear from over here. As expected, the kitsune realized that the growl he'd heard was not a submissive one, but a defiant growl, albeit a quiet one. Now she was the one wearing the victorious smirk. The famous fox demon knew when to cut his losses though. He made a graceful retreat from the room, locking the door behind him.

Time to go see how Kuronue was doing.

* * *

Kuronue ducked as another heavy object flew across the room.

"Hey!"

Hovering slightly over the floor was Kokuei. But not the same Kokuei he'd met in the glade. Her hands were glowing black and her Spirit Energy level was off the charts. The scariest part though was her eyes. They were glowing red and black-at the same time.

Objects were flying around the room glowing black as well, with the occasional red swirl. He had to dash to the side to avoid the next one.

"Cut it out!"

"Where. Am. I. And. Where. Is. Kari." A vase flew toward Kuronue, which he dodged.

"Somewhere safe…"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Three vases this time flew across the room Kuronue ducked and dodged and managed to get away with only sustaining a minor bump on the head. "Ow…"

"Serves you right. Where am I, and where is Kari?"

"I can't tell you."

"WRONG ANSWER!"

A large chunk of the floor came up, glowing red and black, revealing dirt and rock underneath. Kuronue's eyes grew wide as he realized dodging that would be a task. He made a mad dash for the door. But just as he got there the door opened and Youko stuck his head in.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard yelling…not screaming, yelling…"

Kuronue however didn't answer; he was too busy hitting the deck. The kitsune unfortunately didn't realize why until the piece of flooring hit him head on. He ended up flat on his back, outside the door.

"Ow. That really hurt." The stunned kitsune moaned from the floor. Kuronue stood and leaned over.

"Well…the good news is it doesn't look like you sustained any major damage. Only minor."

"Minor! My head…feels like…it got ran over by a rampaging demon. One of those huge one that weigh 25+ tons."

"That bad?"

"Yeah…but don't take my word for it."

"Why not?"

"Because in about 3 seconds you're going to feel the same..."

Kuronue turned around just in time to see another large piece of flooring heading right towards him. In a brief flash of crossovers, a small white sign appeared in his hand plainly reading HELP! Of course, this sign came out of nowhere and disappeared when Kuronue went flying across the doorway, landing right next to Youko.

"Quick! SHUT THE DOOR!" They both said at the same time.

Both demons sat up and hurriedly reached toward the door, closing it just as the entire bed came flying at it. The door rattled from the impact.

Kuronue, who was now in even more pain than Youko, as he didn't have the privilege of a brief recovery moment as his friend did, collapsed against the wall.

"She's crazy…"

"And homicidal…"

"What are we going to do?"

"What was she so mad about?"

"She wanted to know where she was and where Kari was."

"Oh is that all?"

"IS THAT ALL? She tried to kill us both and all you can say is 'Oh, is that all'?"

"Yes…because here's what were going to do…"

He whispered something into Kuronue's ear and the bat demon nodded. "I think its crazy. So crazy, it just might work…"

"Glad you agree."

* * *


End file.
